Blue Ridge
by Honey-Senpai2013
Summary: Evee finds herself immersed into a new kid's world. Unable to resist from being around him. He was so interesting..The long silky silver hair...the gold eyes...It couldn't hurt to immerse herself...through educational purposes maybe? Or Miroku maybe...


~So blah de blah de blah I do not own any of the characters in this anime of Inuyasha and blah blah blah. You get the point~

;u; This story is of my own creation, I'm using this anime (which I love no doubt) because of the popularity. If it becomes a good story. Then I'll take it and publish it. With an editor note thanking all the people on here -^^- But if it sucks ass. Please do tell. I wont be offended or hurt like these other pansies. It helps me learn what I need to fix. :3

_I was starting to wonder when she'd call._

_She never took this long._

_My arms blanketed themselves in goose bumps._

_This wasn't normal._

_Well…was anything ever normal anymore?...No…not ever since that first phone call from him…_

**-Chapter 1- **

_**She lit up my world**_

"Kagome!" a fresh teen ran through the halls, panting and wheezing, trying to tame the asthma beating at the gates to her lungs. Her attempt to catch the girl's attention was futile as her view of the silky black hair disappeared around the corner. In utter desperation, she pumped her little legs harder and skirted around the corner, almost running into the seventh grade Science teacher, Mr. Fonoti. The young man just smiled and pardoned her for the surprise. Kagome was still out of range to hear her calling for her and she ran even faster. The hallways were clear now, with only a fellow student here and there. She watched in despair as Kagome stepped onto the bus right as she reached the stampede of students that were on their way to their own personal yellow Twinkie. She stood there mouth agape, staring up at Kagome's window seat.  
>"Evee! What the heck was that?" another girl jogged up behind her and wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. Putting her hand on Evee's shoulder she bent over and grabbed at her fast moving chest.<br>"I was trying to catch Kagome," Evee looked down at her blankly, as if it was obvious to know her intentions. The other girl stood up quickly and pouted at her.  
>"You're so weird! I'm talking to you one second and the next I get whacked in the face with you're ponytail!" pinching the bridge of her nose she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. Sighing she opened her hazel eyes and squinted at Evee. "Why did you take off anyways? Was there some cute boy or something you wanted to tackle? Hm?" She winked at her and giggled.<br>"No...Kagura I was trying to get Kagome. I already said that," Evee popped her lips, a habit she started up to annoy her orchestra teacher. A high "pop" echoed off the building walls.  
>"Oh...you did? My bad sweetie I was looking at Koga. He's such a cutie. But anyways, back to the point. Why, may I ask were you chasing a girl you barely know?" she brought her eyebrows close together and regarded her friend in curiosity.<br>"To say hi obviously. Why else would I chase her?" Evee cocked her head to the side and scrutinized Kagura with her own sterling grey eyes. Usually blue, or grey, they never ceased to stop changing throughout the day.  
>"Oh? So you ran the Olympics just to say hi..Now...why am I friends with you? Please, do tell. I'd really like to know," Kagura rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I have to say, you're so funny to watch though," she straightened her back and grabbed Evee's hand. "C'mon girly, we need to get back to the orchestra room!" Evee gasped as Kagura yanked her back through the outside hallway. A right, past the doors to the girl's and boy's locker rooms, a left passing a second entrance to the girl's locker room, then straight through the court yard that was basically the outside eatery. They burst into the music hallway and entered the second door on the left. Violins and violas sounded loudly, their high pitched strings floating to the ceiling. Cellos and basses growled, leaving a low rumbling kind of feel in the background. Evee inhaled deeply, then exhaled, taking in the smell of the orchestra room. She completely adored this room, besides the multi-purpose room; she could be herself in here and express her passion. Other kids, only thirteen or fourteen, found it a easy A. Few others actually wanted to be musicians, striving to remake the beautiful melodies by Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Strauss, Chopin, or Pachebelle. Marissa Gutierrez, a short, plump, and adorable little Spanish girl tapped her foot on the hard carpet as she played her viola. Rich with parents who adored her, her viola was gorgeous. But looks and quality didn't count, Marissa had talent. Besides Kagura, she was the best viola player; excluding the eighth graders. Someone bumped Evee's shoulders and she glanced up.<br>"Oh! Miroku. I didn't expect to see you at practice today eheh," she smiled sheepishly as Miroku gasped at her in playful disbelief.  
>"Sweetness you know I'm <em>always <em>at every practice," he winked his dark blue eyes at her, putting on his charm. Evee playfully pretended to be wooed by him, then lightly hit his arm and smirked.  
>"Alright now we need to get our cellos out," he pouted and slumped his shoulders as he dragged his feet over to the cello rack. Picking up a scratched up instrument with a silver "1" on the scroll he sauntered over to his seat; the violas on the left and the second violins on the right. He slouched down and eyed Evee as she lovingly picked up her cello. It was a golden brown color, a hint of dark orange when it shined in the light. A clean bright silver "13" shone proudly on the scroll of the instrument as the fluorescents hit it. Silver sharpie, what wonders it can do. Nicknamed Mr. Sparkles, this little thing was almost her lover.<br>"So tell me, when you plan on marrying that luscious hunk of wood hmm?" he laughed as Evee tried to come up with a reply. She just opened her mouth and closed it a few times, making herself look like a fish. Miroku laughed again at the embarrassment on her face. Letting her blonde hair fall in front of her face, she bit her lip shyly. He always made fun of how she coddled the instrument, treating it like a real human being. She couldn't help it, she absolutely loved the thing, if she could keep it at home she would. The teacher stepped into the room from her office and waved her baton. "Alright now kiddies we need to get this practice done and over with in an hour. I've got an appointment to go to," the teacher, Mrs. Dahlnberg, was an...eccentric woman. A bit large in size and height, she dressed in colorful outfits everyday. A entertaining music teacher, one who had helped Evee ever since she started in orchestra. Miroku glanced at Evee and leaned over, whispering something in her ear, making her burst in laughter. Mrs. D scolded the two for disrupting the class, not an unusual thing. It happened everyday during class and even in after-school practice. Mrs. D always got so frustrated, Evee being basically her favorite student, she didn't want the girl to fall behind with her talent. Huffing Mrs. D readied her baton, and the practice commenced.

"Oh god my fingers are so sore," Miroku clenched his hands and dramatically winced. Evee poked his forehead and sighed in annoyance.  
>"Oh come on, it was only an hour and an extra fifteen minutes. How does fifteen minutes affect an hour of playing?" he poked her back, rewarding himself with a squeak.<br>"Yeah fifteen minutes plus a whole entire HOUR of moving my fingers over those damned strings. Hurts man, truly hurts," she rolled her eyes.  
>"I'm a girl and it doesn't bother me," her eyebrows move up in question.<br>"Oh well that's because you're like, a beast at that stuff. Definitely not me. Definitely not. How many times have I challenged you for lead chair of the cello section? Doesn't matter, you _always_, and I mean_ always _win. Always. Allllwaaaaaa-" Evee cut him off.  
>"I get your point Miroku," she laughed at him. He was so weird, just like her. Worked out for the two of them, they were best friends after all.<br>"You coming over today? I want to kick your butt at _Guitar Hero_," he stuck his tongue out her and crossed his arms as they walked out of the classroom and out to the front of the school.  
>"Can't today. Got invited over to the new kid's house," he arched his eyebrows suggestively. Oh god, the eyebrows, he wanted her to come along.<br>"Oh no. Oh no-no-no-no. Definitely not. I have a game to play," Miroku whined and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them.  
>"Come <em>on<em> this kid is new and he has a big house! What games he could be hiding there! Hmm? Hmm? You like the technology. I know you do. You're a technology junkie. Think of what this rich kid could _have_," he shook her shoulders a bit more and she yanked herself out of his grip.  
>"Alright! Alright! I'll go! Let me call mom. Jeez, you always want me to accompany you on everything. Like I'm some chaperon or something," the phone dialed in her ear and her mom picked up right as it started to ring.<br>"Hey sweetie! Is practice over? How was it? Did Miroku get you in trouble?" her mom spoke with a loving tone. Probably just in case Miroku could hear.  
>"No I didn't get in trouble. Practice went well. But I have a question-"<br>"Lemme guess, Miroku wants you to go with him somewhere?" her mom instantly knew.  
>"Yeah..." Miroku laughed.<br>"Fine, no funny business. I know how that boy is," her mom replied, annoyed.  
>"Thanks mom. Heh, Love you," She hung up and glared at Miroku. "Hear that? No funny business," she pointed at him accusingly.<br>"What ever do you mean? It's not like I'm some _perv_ or anything, heh heh," he smirked at her then looked off behind her. She turned around and watched as a sleek black Mercedes pulled up near the car-rider ramp.  
>"Oh my god...that's a-" Evee and Miroku spoke in unison, "Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition." Evee closed her mouth to prevent from drooling. She closed Miroku's too as he was staring at the shiny car.<br>"Well," Miroku straightened himself. "Let's get into that $500k car and go to this rich guys house," Evee was already at the car door and Miroku ran to catch up. They slid inside a atmosphere of new car smell, black interior with grey leather seats, a shiny steering wheel and fancy gear shifter. A man in a suit was in the front seat. He didn't say anything except nod his head and drive out of the school.  
>"He looks like he walked out of the FBI," Miroku whispered in her ear. Evee popped him on the head with her palm and shushed him. "I was just sayin..." he grabbed the top of his head and gave her a razz berry. She replied with the same then quickly quieted down. The driver had glanced back at them and she was afraid of getting dropped off on the side of the street. They drove far from Turkey Creek Middle School and far from Plant City. They were in a different part of down. Fancy really. After turning this way and that through an elaborate maze of roads, they pulled up to a large wrought iron gate. A buzz sounded, and they drove onto gravel. Ten minutes of riding through land and horses, they finally came across a house. Or a mansion. Or a castle. Fuck.<br>"Who's that?" Evee asked Miroku quietly and pointed at a tall boy with long white hair. "Why does he have white hair? Is he old or something?" she whispered loudly and Miroku patted at her hand scoldingly.  
>"He said he's albino," Miroku answered skeptically. Evee studied the boy as the driver opened the door for them.<br>"He's pretty tan to be albino, _Miroku,_" she implied and Miroku shrugged.


End file.
